gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weinhändler
Der Weinhändler (im Original: Wineseller) ist ein unbenannter Nebencharakter der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Simon Lowe verkörpert und tritt in der siebten Folge "Gewinn oder stirb" auf und erscheint zu dem in einer von Bran Starks Visionen in der vierten Staffel. Er steht mit Varys' Spionen in Verbindung oder gehört dessen Spionagenetzwerk an und versucht Daenerys Targaryen auf Geheiß von König Robert Baratheon, der jedem dafür Titel verspricht, mit vergiftetem Wein umzubringen. In der Serie Biographie Der Weinhändler reist mit einer Karawane nach Vaes Dothrak, wo er seine Weine aus Westeros und Essos anbietet. Vaes Dothrak, die einzige befestigte Stadt der Dothraki, hat auch den einzigen großen Basar im Dothrakischen Meer. Hier kommen Händler aus allen Freien Städten und aus dem fernen Osten von Essos zusammen, um ihre Waren auszutauschen. Jedoch ist den Dothraki das Handeln, der An- und Verkauf selbst fremd, weshalb die Händler dort meist nur Geschäfte unter sich ausmachen. Staffel 1 Daenerys Targaryen besucht einen der Märkte von Vaes Dothrak, wohin sie Jorah Mormont begleitet. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und möchte sich beim Kommandanten nach Briefen für sich erkundigen. Jorah wird auf dem Weg über den Markt von einem Jungen und einem von Varys' Spionen angesprochen, der ihm eine königliche Begnadigung übergibt. Jorah versteht, dass ein Attentat auf Daenerys geplant ist und er beschließt sich der Gruppe wieder anzuschließen. Unterdessen preist der Weinhändler seine Weine an seinem Stand an, an dem Daenerys vorbeigeht. Er spricht sie an, ist ihr gegenüber sehr zuvorkommend und bietet ihr eine Kostprobe seines besten Weines an. Als Doreah Daenerys vorstellt erkennt er, mit wem er es zu tun hat und will ihr ein Fass Wein vom Arbor zum Geschenk machen, welches er aus seinem Lagerraum holt. Jorah, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, schließt sich der Gruppe um Daenerys wieder an, befiehlt dem Weinhändler das Fass zu öffnen und zuerst daraus zu trinken. Als Daenerys, durch Jorahs Verhalten skeptisch geworden, nicht trinkt, wirft der Händler seinen Becher weg und versucht zu fliehen. Dabei stößt er auch Daenerys beiseite, die beinahe fällt und von Jorah aufgefangen wird. Der Weinhändler wird jedoch sogleich durch Rakharos Peitsche an einer weiteren Flucht gehindert. Der Weinhändler wird zu Khal Drogos Zelt gebracht, wo er blutig geschlagen an einem Pfahl gebunden ist. Auf Daenerys' Frage was mit ihm geschehen wird, antwortet Ser Jorah, dass er beim Aufbruch des Khalasar angebunden und gezwungen wird hinter den Pferden herzurennen, solange er kann. Auch berichtet Jorah ihr, dass er einen Mann diese Prozedur schon neun Meilen überstehen sehen hat. Daenerys ist darüber enttäuscht, dass Robert Baratheon immer noch ihren Tod wünscht. Drogo betritt das Zelt, ist unglaublich wütend, so dass er den Weinhändler anschreit, der zusammen zuckt. Er schwört, dass Daenerys den "Eisenstuhl", den sie begehrt, erhalten solle, sowie auch die Sieben Königslande. Schon am nächsten Tag bricht dann das ganze Khalasar in Richtung Lhazar auf. Der Weinhändler ist nackt und an ein Seil gefesselt, welches an den Sattel von Daenerys' Pferd gebunden ist, und wird gezwungen hinter dem Pferd herzulaufen. Er stirbt vermutlich während der Reise. Auftritte In den Büchern Einzelnachweise en:Wineseller ru:Торговец вином Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Unbenannte Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Essos) Kategorie:Status: Verstorben